The Burglary Job
Burglary Jobs are Thieves Guild quests given by Vex to the Dragonborn. Background The Burglary Job is a series of quests that are given by Vex of the Thieves Guild. She will ask the Dragonborn to acquire certain items from differing locations. Jobs This list is not completely accurate, as each player is randomly assigned their own tasks. #Retrieve the Golden Ship Model from Addvar's House in Solitude. #Retrieve the Jeweled Flagon from Addvar's House in Solitude. #Retrieve the Golden Ship Model from Atheron Residence in Windhelm. #Retrieve the Jeweled Goblet from Atheron Residence in Windhelm. #Retrieve the Jeweled Goblet from Belyn Hlaalu's House in Windhelm. #Retrieve the Golden Urn from Bolli's House in Riften. #Retrieve the Jeweled Goblet from Bolli's House in Riften. #Retrieve the Jeweled Pitcher from Brunwulf Free-Winter's House in Windhelm. #Retrieve the Ornate Drinking Horn from Brunwulf Free-Winter's House in Windhelm. #Retrieve the Jeweled Goblet from Brylling's House in Solitude. #Retrieve the Jeweled Flagon from Carlotta Valentia's House in Whiterun. #Retrieve the Golden Ship Model from Evette San's House in Solitude. #Retrieve the Golden Urn from Evette San's House in Solitude. #Retrieve the Jeweled Flagon from Evette San's House in Solitude. #Retrieve the Ornate Drinking Horn from Heimskr's House in Whiterun. #Retrieve the Jeweled Candlestick from House of Clan Battle-Born in Whiterun. #Retrieve the Jeweled Flagon from House of Clan Battle-Born in Whiterun. #Retrieve the Jeweled Goblet from House of Clan Shatter-Shield in Windhelm. #Retrieve the Jeweled Pitcher from House of Clan Cruel-Sea in Windhelm. #Retrieve the Jeweled Pitcher from House of Mjoll the Lioness (actually Aerin's House) in Riften. #Retrieve the Jeweled Goblet from Jala's House in Solitude. #Retrieve the Golden Ship Model from Marise Aravel's House in Riften. #Retrieve the Golden Urn from Marise Aravel's House in Riften. #Retrieve the Jeweled Goblet from Ogmund's House in Markarth. #Retrieve the Jeweled Pitcher from Ogmund's House in Markarth. #Retrieve the Jeweled Candlestick from Romlyn Dreth's House in Riften. #Retrieve the Jeweled Candlestick from Smelter Overseer's House in Markarth. #Retrieve the Golden Ship Model from Valindor's House in Riften. #Retrieve the Ornate Drinking Horn from Valindor's House in Riften. #Retrieve the Jeweled Flagon from Ysolda's House in Whiterun. #Retrieve the Jeweled Goblet from Ysolda's House in Whiterun. Journal Notes *These are side quests and don't play a major role in the Thieves guild main storyline. They are required, however, in order to become the guildmaster. *Due to the location of Heimskr's House in Whiterun, it is extremely difficult to get in here without being noticed. It is best to wait until Heimskr is inside his house and asleep or the Dragonborn will be spotted. Bugs *Heimskr's House may also become a target. However, if the quest is triggered after completion of the quest Battle for Whiterun, it will be impossible to complete, as there is no longer any way to enter. *In the quests where the Golden Urn must be stolen or the Jeweled Candlestick (Solitude), upon returning to Vex she explains that the player 'got caught' or 'got arrested' and the quest will be failed even if the player did not get caught/arrested. Category:Skyrim: Thieves Guild Quests Category:Radiant Quests